The present invention relates to a vehicle transmission device including an input member drivably coupled to an internal combustion engine and a rotary electric machine, an output member drivably coupled to wheels, a speed change mechanism that provides a plurality of shift speeds established by controlling engagement and disengagement of a plurality of friction engagement elements, and a control device that controls the speed change mechanism.